Breaking and making a team
by Joyce3
Summary: Short WS story, takes place after episode 5.9.


Author: Joyce

Title: Breaking and making a team

Disclaimer: They are not mine. No, really. They're not.

Note: This takes place after 5.9 _Mea Culpa._ It's another one-shot Swarrick drabble since I had some much fun writing the last one. This is, again, my Swarrick continuation of the episode. I hope you guys have fun reading it and I promise I'll be back soon with a new chapter of The Consequences of Flirting!

Also, this is dedicated to Cecile and Jade, with whom I've written a wonderful story. So watch out for more Swarrick in the near future. And now..on with the story.

Breaking and making a team

Walking into his home Warrick still couldn't believe what had happened that day, they had been separated. He would no longer work with Grissom, his hero. The man who had given him a second chance when everybody else had given up on him, the man who never stopped believing that he was something special. Sighing, he made his way towards his kitchen, not really knowing what to do now. He should get some rest, he knew that, he even told Grissom that back in the dinner but he had some trouble adjusting to this new situation. The new hours, his new boss, it was too much. When his cell phone rang he picked up tiredly, frowning when he recognized the caller.

"You make sure you arrive on time, Rick," his new boss said to him and he shook his head.

"I think I'll manage, Cath," was his short reply and he didn't bother to wait for her answer, turning of his cell phone. Grissom had seen it right, he would have trouble working under Catherine, he didn't look up to her, never felt like she could teach him something that he didn't already know.

He walked back into his living room and slumped down on the couch, turning on the TV and flipping trough the channels, trying very hard not to think about the one thing that hurt the most. The fact that he no longer worked with her, never got to see that smile again while working on a case, never got to see her frown again when she disagreed with him, Ecklie had taken that away. He had stolen her from him and he didn't think that he could ever forgive him for that.

Half an hour later Warrick decided that it was time to go to bed, knowing that he needed to be ready in a couple of hours, knowing that Catherine would watch his every move to see how her new team responded to her. He had just turned of the lights when there was a knock on his door and she was standing on his doorstep, nervous, but somehow still strong. Like she always was.

"He broke us up," Sara said and he could see that she was struggling to keep her tears inside.

"I know," he said, not knowing what else to say because he didn't have the words to make any of this better.

He wordlessly stepped aside and she walked into his home, taking in the dark surroundings.

"Oh God," she said, sounding embarrassed. "I should go, you need your sleep. I'm sorry, I didn't realize..."

He closed the door behind her, interrupting her.

"It's ok," was his answer, a small smile on his face. "I don't think I would have been able to sleep anyway." He paused and shrugged. "I hate that man," he continued, spitting the words out with venom.

"Yeah," Sara agreed, taking a step towards him. "The man's a real ass."

He laughed when he saw the anger on her features. "You said it," he said dryly and he reached out and tucked some hair behind her ears.

"Why did you come here?" he then asked her, taking a chance and he saw her frown in confusion.

"You want me to leave?" she wanted to know, answering his question with one of her own and he shook his head slowly, noticing that she was blushing slightly.

"I would never ask you to leave, Sara" he told her honestly. "I just want to know why you're here."

She was silent, taking great interest in his floor and when she finally looked up he saw a look of determination in her eyes.

"He broke us up," she said again, pausing to look into his eyes. "He took you away from me," she eventually continued.

Warrick knew that he was smiling again, like an idiot this time but he didn't really care. His attention was focused on the woman standing before him.

"I know," he repeated, seeing her smile in return. "I wanted to kill him for taking you away from me," he confessed and her smile widened.

She took one step towards him, flirting with him.

"Maybe we could make a new team?" she suggested and he raised his eyebrows.

"Who do you have in mind for this new team?" he asked her and she pretended to think about it.

"Well, there's me," she said with a wink. "And if you want, you could join the team."

Warrick frowned, playing along.

"I don't know, Sidle," he said, amusement written al over his features. "What would this team be doing exactly?"

"That is a good question, mister Brown," she told him, grinning up at him before she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him towards her. "There would be lots of these," she whispered before she kissed him and she felt him smiling against her lips.

"I think I can manage that," he mumbled against her lips a while later. "Any other big activities in this team?" he asked her and she grabbed his hand, leading him into his bedroom while nodding to indicate that there were a lot more activities to be carried out.

"You should sleep," she said, while taking of his shirt.

"Yeah," Warrick whispered against her skin before he looked into her eyes. "But I really, really want to make this team," he told her teasingly and she laughed.

"Good teamwork is always important," was the last thing she told him before kissing him again and when he closed the door of his bedroom while carrying her to his bed he wondered if Ecklie was really such an ass...

The end


End file.
